mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Almost Map Game
What is Almost? Well Almost is a map game in which almost everything that could have happened in something place did happen. Perhaps someone who was important died, or someone who died OTL didn't die. Diffirent outcomes of battles, a storm here and there, someone build a colony here instead of there. Major PODs PODs Map Questions? Expected questions *Why are some nations colored? **I though they would be the most interesting to play as. *WTF if with (insert nation/region here)/ Where is (instert nation/region name here)? **If you are wondering about a specific nation/region I will color it to make it more clear *Is why are there regions that are SUPER ridiculous? **Not finished yet, you may be looking at places with no nation yet, or an unedited region. *Why are some nations several colors? **Not finished yet, still correcting. *When is this game going to take place? **Not sure, probably between 1825 and 1850 *Need help? **Yes, some, I will specify on the talk page soon. Submitted Questions? Submit Questions here! *If the game begins around 1825-1850 then why is China fractured? They were still under the rule of Qing Dynasty OTL and China had Manchukuo, Tibet, Mongolia, and Tannu Tuva at the time. -Kogasa **I will editafy! *Is Africa to be collonised before the game's start or there going to be a major free African Nation(s) (like OTL Egypt, Liberia, Transvaal/OFS, Ethiopia, and so on).The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) **It's going to be free, but I'm going to make it that most are still revolting, and I'm going to revolt-ception, since in Africa there are revolts going on today due to culture, unless Europe or powerful African nation steps in Africa will collapse me thinks Potato (talk) 23:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Can I play as the UK? It isn't down as a country. Local Mafia Boss (talk) 09:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) **It's Britannica *What country borders Britannicca in Norway? Local Mafia Boss (talk) 06:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) **Norway and Brittanica have no border Potato (talk) 14:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *Outcome of battle will be decided by mod? If yes, do you have algorythm or decision will simply depend on army size? DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) **Yeah, I'm getting an algorythm. If a battle were to happen now I would get algorythm done within the next day or two. Also, the Ottomans are pretty weak right now so I wouldn't reccomend it. Potato (talk) 14:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) *'''I know, just asking. ;] Nations North America *USA (dark blue) *Hudson Republic (pinkish) *Nova Scotia (light blue/purple) *Alaska (green-blue) *Vancouver (Purple) TechCube (talk) 02:09, April 9, 2013 (UTC) *Atarashi Hokkaido (red-brown) *Mexico *Maya *Montana (dusty blue) *Guatemala *Honduras *El Salvador *Costa Rica *Deseret *Minionian Caribbea: *Oregon: South America *New Inca Republic lightest orange) *Patagonia *Dutch Guina *Gran Colombia (Green)Sine dei gloriem (talk) 03:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Bolivia *Uruguay (darkest grey) *Brazil (horizon blue) Asia *Japan -Kogasa *Manchuria: *Tibet: *India (muddy brown-grey) *China (dark pink) *Siamise Indochina: *Nghệ An Tonking Việt Nam (Mauve-pink) *Shan-Cachin Republic *Burmese Myanamar: *Jerusalem (purple) *Kūhistoni Badakhshon *Persia: *Ottoman (darker Green) DariusTheMouse (talk) 08:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *Dutch Indonesia *French Indonesia Oceania *Melanesia: Potato (talk) 03:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) *Australia: *Terra do Extremo Oriente (yellow): *French Polynesia: Africa * Sokoto (gold) * Karnem-Bornu (lilack) *Moorish Al-Maghrib (orange) *Al-Jumhūriyyah at-Tūnisiyyah (pink-red) *Nigeria (grey blue) *Republic of Biafra (light pink) *Zululand: *Mozambique *Egypt (beige) *Federation of the Horn of Africa *Angola *Nambia *Jamhuri ya Afrika ya Ndovu (Mustard yellow) *Simudzai Mureza wedu WeZimbabwe (Khaki) *Kongo Kingdom (olive) *Mulungu dalitsa Malaŵi (light sage) *West Nigerland *East Nigerland *Ashantie Kingdom (dark grey-blue) * Fulfulde Gine-Bisaawo (dark blue-green) * Fulfulde Konaakiri (flesh tint pink) * Mauretania (cream) * Liberia (lighest blue) * Ubagui-Chari (blood clot red) * Toubou- Tibesti (rust brown) * Zululand (black) Europe *Prussia-Prussian blue *Irillyan-methatojian Republic- Pink *Iberia (bright green) *Brittanica (pistachio green) Local Mafia Boss (talk) 15:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) *Bohemia-Moravia (cyan) *Mino (grey-green) *Macedon (pail bright green) *Kingdom of God (light brown) *France (light grey-blue) *Bavaria (dark blue) *Denmark (dark grey-blue) *Krimerian Tartars (grey-mauve) *Russian Empire (Orange-pink) *Saxony (dark-grey) *Austro-Hungery (mid grey) *Hanover (Fucia pink) *The United Netherlands (bright orange) *Polish Mastova (putty grey) *Switzerland (pail move) *Greater Moravia-Slovakia (custard Yellow) *Bremen-Bremenhaven (Dark Brown) *Hambourg-Lubick (Sand yellow) *Baltica (bergudy) *Duchy of Baden-Baden (sky blue) *Duchy of Hess (field green) *Duchy of Wuttemburg (airforce blue) *Bulgaria * Greater Serbia (darkest Green) * Romania (fawn grey) * Finland (bright perpel) * Poland (mid brown) * Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki (peppermint green) The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) * Sweeden (aqua blue) Game '''Game starts in 1830 with 6 players. '1845' Mod Event:'' Tensions rise as a Vancouver ship sinks in Oregon waters, with Oregon asking why Vancouver had a ship there, and Vancouver accusing them of blowing it up. Many African nations begin having culture wars, as many ethnic groups see themselves as not being represented properly, or under the flag of foreigners, with it worse in the regions around Lake Victoria, Lake Albert, Lake Edward, Lake Kivu, Lake Tanganyika, Lake Niassa (you get the idea)''. Inuits in Greenalnd ask for greater autonomy from Britannica. Republic of Unified Melanesian Islands: '''The capital city is declared Port Moresby.Begins cutting down swaths of forest to enable the nation to create a better infrastructure, as many cities have no roads connecting to them whatsoever. The first naval base is built in Noumea, with a government plan to build the first 3 ships by the end of the year. Plans to set up several government operated ferry routes between islands, but due to the nation's tight budget it is planned for now to ony be between the New Britain peninsula and Papua. Supports Vancouver diplomatically should a war come. '''Imperial Federation of Imperial Brittanicans: '''Grants the Inuit of Greenland the right of representation in Federation meetings, now known as 'parliament'. Parliament grants freedom for slaves within the Empire. The Navy begins construction of a vast fleet of warships. The largest of which has 250 guns, 5 decks and 6 sails. Several Ironclads are also constructed. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation begins. Japan also asks Siam for an alliance. *'Siam D (RNG): '''We decline '''Ottoman Empire: Military: '''Ottoman Turkey starts building forges that produces guns across the country. Mobilisation started and soon militia will be formed. 10 units of Janissaries with 1000 men each were formed. 1000 Timariot cavalrymen mobilised. Also regular army of 70'000 men (60'000 infantry and 10'000 bowmen) relocated near Jerusalem. '''Foreign Affairs:' Alliances proposed to Persia and Egypt. Sultan said that he will try to retake Muslim lands of Jerusalem. Economy: 'Economy is very poor and reforms needed. Sultan gave orders to ministers, now all possible resources will be used. Forges, smelts, workshops (producing steam engines and agriculture equipment). (If it's 1845>) When Ottomans saw British railway, they understood how good and usefull it could be if developed. Building of first railway Istanbul-Angora is in progress. Also it is planned to somehow build bridge over the Bosporus strait so Locomotives could go straight without transportation by ship. *'Persia D: 'We decline your alliance request, as we still don't like you. In fact we like you so little we will insult your face now. Your face is ugly. How does that make you feel? **'The Ottomans 'are not guilty for previous wars we had like 20 years before. We want to say sorry and improve our relations. **'Persia D: 'We will agree to an embassy exchange for now. **'Ottoman Empire sends ambassador to Persia and Quran carved into silver sheets as a sign of friendship. *'Egypt D: '''Alliance offer accepted '''Republic of Thrace and Thessaloniki'- Coastal agriculture and fishing are improved. *'Ottoman D: '''Offers an alliance. *'Republic of Thrace D: Yes, we can be friends. We will safeguard local Moslems if the Ottomans say they will continue to look after their Christians. *'Ottoman D: '''Yes, of course, we will. Also we would like to offer you military assistance (in case you would like to unite Greece and conquer Macedonia) for colonies that are on coast of Black Sea. *'Republic of Thrace D: 'Yes, we think this would be a good idea, but plan it for later on. '''Democratic State Vancouver: '''Tensions continue to rise as we prepare for war with Oregon by building up our army. We send finatial support to Melanesia. Feel free to help! '1846 Mod Event: Tensions continue to rise between Oregon and Vancouver. The Moors, Mino, and Kingdom of God threaten the Ottomans that they shall defend Jersualem to the last. Cultural violence in Africa continues to rise, Thule (OTL Iceland) sees a large immigration of fleeing Africans, mostly from Nigeria, Mozambique, and the Horn of Africa. ''' '''Melanesia: '''Continues politically backing Vancouver, and begins a trade embargo with Oregon. Builds up the military in case of possible war. The first three ships are complete, and another four are to be made with the financial support sent by Vancouver. Most of far eastern Papau along with many smaller islands have at least dirt roads connecting major regions. The state-run ferry system begins working in the western Soloman Islands. '''Empire of Japan: Japan builds up its military and industrialisation continues. The Ottoman Empire starts build more forges across the country. Militia of 10'000 men formed and soon will e equiped with firearms. For now army of 71'000 men is enough for poor Ottoman economy. 'Foreign Affairs: '''As economy can not be stable without foreign workforce and specialists, Ottomans become more and more open to other cultures and religions. Sultan states that people of Horn Of Africa that no longer want to live in their country are welcomed in Ottoman Empire where they will have freedom of faith and culture. '''Economy: ' First railway line building is in progress. Sultans ministers begin to prepare reforms so Ottomans could become industrialised capitalist state. Category:Map Game Category:Almost